<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kitchen Tiles by Byeolbit (KhonshusKnight)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000180">Kitchen Tiles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhonshusKnight/pseuds/Byeolbit'>Byeolbit (KhonshusKnight)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO AU, Alpha Jongin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, AlphaxAlphaChallenge, M/M, Rut, alpha baekhyun, fade to black smut scene, fluff really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:16:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhonshusKnight/pseuds/Byeolbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun did not expect to wake up to find his boyfriend in rut</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Crescent Moon: Flash Fest Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kitchen Tiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to the mods for the running this flash round. </p><p>Thank you to T for dealing with my complaining about how to stay under the word count and complete the challenge.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun was surprised to wake up alone, he got up and walked through his apartment before finding his boyfriend lying on the kitchen floor. "Jongin?" He asked quietly, gently leaning down to gently touch other's arm, Jongin made a small sound at his touch. "Babe, are you okay? You feel hot." Baekhyun and Jongin had been together for a year but this was the first time that Baekhyun had seen this - he knew that it was Jongin's rut, alpha's had ruts less frequently that omegas had heats and without being mated they were also even less frequent. Baekhyun just did not know what to do, how was he going to be able to help Jongin through this - he was an alpha too, he was not made for this. </p><p>"It feels better down here." Jongin mumbled, Baekhyun gently pushed his hair out of his face, gently running a hand down the other's side. He could see the other was hard, it was out of his control - Baekhyun knew it was the rut and he probably wanted an omega. Jongin's scent was stronger than normal, instead of fresh apples he smelt like a whole orchard, this was normal. Jongin whined a little, "it hurts Baek." </p><p>"I know." Baekhyun said softly, glad the other was already stripped down to his boxers, knowing he was burning up. "Apple pie, I'm just going to get a cool flannel to help with the heat." Baekhyun went quickly and came back with the flannel gently pressing to the back of the others neck, he felt bad when Jongin shifted uncomfortably. "I know, I know." </p><p>"Sorry, Shortcake." Jongin breathed out, Baekhyun shook his head. Shortcake was a stupid name - it was a name that referenced his strawberry scent. Jongin had always said that he had not known an alpha could smell as sweet as him - and their scents blended well together almost like there had been a mistake when they'd presented. Baekhyun had been taken aback when they met and he was so drawn to the other alpha but now he knew that they were meant to be. It had been sort of weird at first, two alphas and then it became easy all at once - sure their families hadn't understood but they knew that they were meant to be. </p><p>"Don't be sorry, you can't help it." Baekhyun said softly, "I'm sorry I didn't know your rut was soon." </p><p>"I- one of the omega's in the office had a premature heat and I, I thought I was okay." </p><p>"It's been a long time since you've been around a heat." Baekhyun said softly, moving to lie next to him arms wrapping around him to give him the touch he was craving. "It probably triggered this," Jongin shifted to roll over to face him, leaning to kiss Baekhyun softly, Baekhyun knew he must be holding back. "Do you-" </p><p>"Can you just put your hands on me?" Jongin asked quietly, Baekhyun moved following his boyfriend's words and his needs. He wanted the other to feel better - he traced down Jongin's upper body, knowing the other really needed him to touch lower. "Baek, Shortcake, I-I" </p><p>"I love you baby, I can call Tao." Baekhyun said pushing himself back up so he could grab his phone, "Either him or Sehun with have something" They had made friends with an omega-omega pair, who borrowed jackets from them to try to cover their heat scents if they needed to go out during them." Baekhyun called and it was Sehun who answered. "Sehun, do you... I mean to say Jongin is rutting." </p><p>"You should have told us before - we could have brought you something to prepare." Sehun sounded hesitant. "I-... I can ask Minseok to come get something but I can't... come over to give you something, not if he's - I really cannot afford to be pushed into a heat." Baekhyun knew and he just felt so helpless, so powerless. "You can hire omegas..." </p><p>"Would you hire an alpha for Tao?" </p><p>"Baekhyun - I love Tao more than anything, but if he needed it. I would call one." Sehun said quietly. "It would hurt me but I love him." </p><p>Baekhyun returned to Jongin and the phone call, it was almost jarring to think that he should call someone else but maybe he should ask the other. "Baby, do you need- should I hire someone to help?" He closed his eyes he loved him but he could not imagine how he would even deal with it. He was sure he could pick a cute omega, but then what? What would that mean in the end for them. Society was right, alpha's should not be other alphas. </p><p>He was brought out of his panic by Jongin's hand on his arm. "Baek, Shortcake. I don't need an omega." He said though it was clear he was uncomfortable. "I need you... I need you please." Jongin pulled Baekhyun down for a kiss and Baekhyun moved easily with him, gently cupping the other as he did so. Jongin moved his hips up against him. Baekhyun moved slightly, gently palming him. "Baek." Jongin breathed out, he knew that the other was struggling but he was going to help him out. It was going to be okay in the end, Jongin was rolling his hips a little faster against Baekhyun and the other alpha moved quickly to strip them both.</p><p>After getting up off of the kitchen floor Baekhyun managed to coax Jongin to get in the bath, cooling him down still was taking effort. He knew this would have been easier if he'd been an omega, he knew that he could satisfy Jongin more had he presented differently. Jongin was tired, resting his head against Baekhyun's arm, he was still hard, struggling through his rut. "Are you okay?" Baekhyun asked quietly, pressing the gentlest kiss to the top of the others head. Jongin shifted in the water, "No, my Apple pie rest up. We still have a few more hours at least, your temperature hasn't dropped much." </p><p>"Sorry." He mumbled, "I know you don't like taking a knot." </p><p>"It was fine, I know you couldn't help it and I don't mind once in a while, and if it helps you then I don't mind." Baekhyun stroked Jongin's hair gently, fixing it away from his eyes. "I love you so much." Baekhyun bit his lip not wanting to tell Jongin how afraid he'd been that he would not have been enough, that he was going to find out they were not made for each other.</p><p>"I love you too. I am glad you have helped me." Jongin said quietly. "I was nervous, when I woke up this morning - I knew I falling into a rut and I was nervous that you wouldn't- that you'd leave." He said with a softness that conveyed the fear he must have felt. "I was scared you would see my rut and not think we were meant to be and that life would be easier with an omega." </p><p>"My life would never be complete without you." Baekhyun said softly. "Also I might lie on our kitchen floor when my rut comes." </p><p>"I don't want to be on my back on the kitchen floor next time." Jongin said with a pout. </p><p>"Mhm, you were so hard done by, I did all the work, I rode you so good even though my knees hurt and I let you knot!" </p><p>"I love you." Jongin said as if it made it better, which it did, Baekhyun didn't really mind the whole thing. </p><p>"I love you more."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>